OS076
Synopsis Yazmyne has her gym battle against Luana once more. Luana says that because Yazmyne completed different tasks for her rematch, she can use her Pokemon in whichever order, but still must use at least three. In addition, they must be the same Pokemon she used in her first match. Otherwise, the rules are the same. Yazmyme must defeat her in a single, double, and triple battle to claim the Jade Star Badge. Yazmyne understands and the battle begins. Yazmyne chooses Butterfree against Luana's choice, an Emolga. Luana thinks she has the upperhand because Emolga cannot be paralyzed by Stun Spore. Yazmyne has Butterfree to max out Quiver Dance at the cost of a few powerful blows from Acrobatics and Shock Wave. It's all to enhance Confusion that traps Emolga and renders it confused. Emolga acts wildly in its confusion and a greatly enhanced Psybeam wins Butterfree the battle. Yazmyne and Luana proceed to their Double Battle. Yazmyne chooses Ivysaur and Beautifly to face Luana's Heatmor and Castform. They use a Sunny Day and heat strategy. Luana has her Pokemon pick on Beautifly as she did before, and Yazmyne allows it. It gives Ivysaur the space to land a Leech Seed on both of them and drain their energy. Beautifly and Ivysaur the unleash an Ominous Wind and Razor Leaf combination. Luana is eventually able to knock Beautifly out again, but Castform and Heatmor are still weakened and constantly drained. They cannot burn away the vines. Ivysaur makes intelligent use of his vines to pit both Pokemon against the other and knock them out to win Yazmyne her Double Battle. Yazmyne's dreaded Triple Battle is next. She has Shelgon, Eevee, and Gastly battle. Luana chooses Audino, Lucario, and Whimsicott. Again, Luana takes full advantage of her Pokeon's abilities. Whimsicott's Prankster with Tailwind increase their speed. It also knows the dangerous Moonblast and Hurricane. Audino is on defense with Light Screen and Reflect as well as support with Heal Pulse and Misty Terrain. Lucario has power covered. Yazmyne puts Shelgon on defense and Eevee on support with Helping Hand. Gastly is the main battler. Yazmyne uses Eevee's Helping Hand to enhance Gastly's Dazzling Gleam to blind them followed by Hypnosis to put all three of Luana's Pokemon to sleep when Misty Terrain expires. Shelgon and Eevee proceed to defeat the asleep Whimsicott with Fire Fang and Iron Tail. Yazmyne thinks she has a lead, but Lucario stays awake with its aura. It knocks out Eevee with Aura Sphere thus eliminating the Helping Hand boosts she offers Yazmyne's Pokemon. '' ''The battle regresses into a Double Battle. Gastly and Shelgon team together and Yazmyne must come up with effective combinations. They can handle Lucario's power, but cannot break through the Audino's defenses and support that keeps Lucario vitalized . When targetted, Audino re-establishes its Misty Terrain, stopping Gastly's Hypnosis, and it is defeated by Flash Cannon. Tired of being pushed around, Shelgon gets angry and glows. He evolves into a Salamence, which comes with a new Intimidate ability. He proceeds to defeat Lucario, leaving Luana only with Audino. Audino doesn't know any offensive moves, and she is defeated as well. Before Luana hands over the Jade Star Badge, she asks Yazmyne the purpose of the tasks she faced and why she failed her Triple Battle the first time. Yazmyne believes the hotel tasks were a reflection of what Luana said about people being unable to live without Pokemon. That includes on the battlefield, in the wilderness, and at home. Pokemon can live with us and support us no matter what type of lives they choose. As for the Triple Battle, Yazmyne reflects back to Trovita Island where her heart resonated with her Pokemon as she experienced the pain that comes with battling for hours. However, her Pokemon were not resonating with each other and it showed. Finding the Legendary Birds and battling them is a terrifying and frightening task. She needed to resonate with her Pokemon to beat them, and her Pokemon needed to resonate with each other. That's what they all did to take those photographs, and that's what she did today. It's also why her Shelgon evolved into its final form. Luana is pleased with Yazmyne's answer. She passes her second vetting process, and awards her the Jade Star Badge, allowing Yazmyne to compete against the Champion of the Orange Crew. Major Events *Yazmyne's Shelgon evolves into Salamence and develops the Intimidate ability *Yazmyne battles and defeats Luana in a Single, Double, and Triple Battle to earn the Jade Star badge and thus qualify to battle the Leader of the Orange Crew Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Nick *Luana *Referee Pokemon *Eevee (Yazmyne's) *Ivysaur (Yazmyne's) *Butterfree (Yazmyne's) *Shelgon (Yazmyne's; evolves) *Salamence (Yazmyne's; newly evolves) *Beautifly (Yazmyne's) *Gastly (Yazmyne's) *Zorua (Nick's) *Audino (Luana's) *Lucario (Luana's) *Emolga (Luana's) *Castform (Luana's) *Heatmor (Luana's) *Whimsicott (Luana's) Category:Episodes with Gym Battles Category:The Orange Saga